Letters to a Hero
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: It's Sonic's 22nd Birthday and a lot of people either good or bad from all over universe has sent letters to him as part of the occasion.
1. From Your Creators

**I was going to upload this like a week ago, but getting distracted doing absolutely nothing during a full week of a half term takes a toll on a upload schedule that I do not have, and if your worrying about my other stories *coughMarioSonicOlympicscough*, sorry about that, but I needed to upload this, 1) Because its quick and 2) To make sure that people think that I wasn't dead. **

**But the point is that I decided to make this anniversary story as my own tribute to Sonic's 22ND YEAR! by making letters! (Or birthday messages to be specific), sorry to people who may be disappointed that I'm not making poems this time. **

**His birthday obviously isn't today, but near the end of the month, but it is a great start to countdown! and obviously if you check the calendar, I'm actually a few days off the whole _'Upload once a day'_ thing, but still, I'l try to make a few letter a day to make for it. ****And they are going to be really short, so don't expect a lot, just saying (or just super saiyan lol)**

**But enough small talk, Here's the first of many(well... 22) letters to Sonic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

** To: Mr Needlemouse**

You have made our company thrive since 1991, helping us gain respect, showing Nintendo just who they're up against and made us become one of the most known game developers in the world for our creativity and just having fun doing what we do (no matter how badly we do sometimes).

We couldn't have made a better mascot.

Thank you and Happy Birthday!

**From: SEGA!**

* * *

**I wanted SEGA to go first considering that they created Sonic and all, and for all who don't get why SEGA called Sonic 'Needlemouse', it because, that's the literal translation of Hedgehog in Japanese I believe(lol that rhymed) and was the project codename for Sonic 1 on the Genesis, so a nice inside reference there for you Retro fans.**

**So one letter down, 21 to go, and remember I may have ideas, but I do read all of your suggestions to keep them coming and of course Review like always which is the Fanfiction way**

**So Please Read & Review- A clue for the next letter "For every popular trend, there are haters"**


	2. From Your Haters

**Special Thanks to: **

**Twilight**** the Wolf,The Hidden Flare, Beyond an Anomaly, Ultimate Sliver Fan and the 2 Guests for reviewing the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**To: Sonic**

Well I'd never thought I'd be doing this in a million years, let alone 20. I mean I remember my friend telling me about you and me going ''Whatever, I'll be playing Super Mario Bros 3, Zelda and Metroid, you know, _the good games_ while you enjoy your Blast processing over there". 16-bit my butt.

Heck, me and my SEGA-obsessed friend of mine (who was really irritating sometimes, just talking about Sonic & Knuckles nonstop and I always responded with "A hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound, _big deal_") back in the day made a bet $20 saying that you would be old news by 2000(although the Dreamcast did go dead by 2001, so I still got $10, so it counts).

Though you _did _prove us wrong, so I guess I'll give you props on that one, but ONLY one...

And you may stay for as long Nintendo is bothered to be friends with you.

Happy Birthday... I guess

P.S. You may be cool, but Mario's STILL #1

**From: The Nintendo Fanboys who thought you would never last.**

* * *

**That was fun. I remember being on Team Mario once... good times.**

**Remember you can suggest can character or certain group of people who should send a letter to Sonic, so don't hesitate to tell me via Review or PM**

**Please Read & Review as Sonic gets a letter from a he or a she?...**


	3. From Your Fellow Mascot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Sonic **

Hi and Happy 22nd Birthday, I'm turning 17 by July 5th, so we'd be only 5 years apart.

Likewise everyone else, you are one of the many reasons why we are all so successful as we represent what SEGA is- FUN!

Who speaking of which, SEGA said they might be open to finally make a third game for me, so hopefully it will come soon, and maybe then I can be as popular as you! Although sometimes I only think the reason I'm popular is because of all the cameos of me in your world, but I am eternally grateful for them!. However I think it would be nice if had a crossover game together. I'd be more than welcome to show you around Nightopia as long as Wizeman the Wicked doesn't show up. Ugh.

Happy Birthday and very sweet dreams!

P.S. Hope to see at the next Tennis tournament

**From: Your Fellow Mascot, NiGHTS**

* * *

**Suggested by The Hidden Flare, never seen nor played a NiGHTS game, so I'm sorry if I made him/her OOC **

**The genderless aspect of NiGHTS confuses me greatly, but whateves, blue hedgehogs, monkeys rolling in balls, saving the world by dancing whilst reporting the news- SEGA can do whatever for all I care**

**Remember, you can suggest any character or certain group of people that you want to send a letter to Sonic via Review or PM**

**Please Read & Review as we read a letters from some rivals**


	4. From Your Shadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series **

* * *

**Dear: Faker**

Why I am doing this...

Celebrating another year of you being alive... sad times

But the at least the fans still think I'm better than you, so it makes this day feel less miserable than it should.

Hap..py... Bir...th...day

There I said it

**From: The Ultimate Lifeform**

P.S. I hate you

* * *

**Short... meh, I guess Shadow didn't wanna talk.**

**Suggested by Ultimate Sliver Fan**

**Please Read & Review as we read a letter sent by the most amazing character ever to be created by SEGA! (At least in my opinion)**

**Remember you can still suggest a certain characters or groups of people via PM. **


	5. From Your Assassinator

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Sonic**

Happy 22nd Birthday...

Yeah... I've never sent one of these before so I don't know what to really say.

...Um...Thank you for helping me save the future twice*, although I don't know if you remember the first time and if I'm the only one who does.

And thank you for being my friend(even after I tried to assassinate you... twice)

Happy Birthday and continue to give hope to the future!

**From: Sliver**

* * *

**Suggested by Ultimate Sliver Fan and of course ME! because Sliver is the Awesome sauce(that made no sense) Don't we both have such great taste in Sonic characters;)**

***Anyone played Sonic Rivals... *crickets*... On PSP... *crickets*... Anyone...**

**Please Read and Review and remember to suggest characters to send letters to Sonic via Review or PM**


	6. From Your Metal Doppleganger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Fake Sonic**

_BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPP_

_(I am the real Sonic)_

**From: Metal Sonic**

* * *

**Metal Sonic scares me... nuff said, and what do you expecting to say, he's a robot! (What I'm made OF!, sorry had to.)**

**At least that's the rivals done, though I really wasn't doing this in any order.**

**Please Read & Review and remember to suggest any character you want to send a letter to Sonic via Review or PM **


	7. From Your Badass Recolour

**Special Thanks to: **bearvalley336, Ultimate Silver Fan, Ad0RABlE-BAYBEE, Nate the Werehog, The Hidden Flare, and Princess Flare the Fox and the 2 Guests for reviewing the last chapter.

Suggested by Nate the Werehog and Princess Flare the Fox(Thank her as this chapter wouldn't have existed without her)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Blue**

Happy(NOT) 22nd birthday.

To me too, I guess... , but I hate you so tell me where you are, so I can kill you like I vowed to!

Enjoy your last day of living

**From: Your evil(AWESOME) Twin,  
Scourge**

* * *

**Oh Scourge how I heavily dislike you, but the fans want what the fans want. I don't get why they do but whateves.**

**Please Read & Review and keep your suggestions for the next chapters comin!**


	8. From Your Confused Love Interest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**Suggested by The Hidden Flare(GENIUS)**

* * *

**Dear: Sonic**

Your name sounds so familiar yet I can't seem to remember who you are.

I feel like I know you as creep as that sounds.

But either way,

Enjoy your 22nd Birthday

**From: Princess Elise **

* * *

**Maybe its better that Princess Elise doesn't remember. She is saved from the knowledge of her _cult_ of haters. Its better this way.**

**Please Read and Review and leave your suggestions on who should send a letter next.**

**Guess who's sending the next few letters. GUESS!**


	9. From Your Arabian Mentor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Master of the Ring**

Happy Birthday and let me thank you once again for saving all 1,001 tales in the Arabian Nights and I still remember our promise*.

Happy Birthday Maste... I mean Sonic!

**From: The Genie of the Ring, Shahra**

**P.S. **Thank you for the tissues

* * *

**Please Read & Review**


	10. From Your Medieval Mentor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Sir Sonic (or should I say King Arthur)**

The kingdom is still so wonderful and the flowers look even more beautiful than when you left. How sweet nature can be!

Happy Birthday

Live long my king

**From: Merlina the Wizard**

**P.S.** Sorry about me turning all evil

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	11. From Your Original Designs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Sonic**

We're going to be in the next game right...

RIGHT!

**From: Mighty and Ray**

* * *

**Oh how it sucks to be forgotten. To any modern fan who don't know who they are. I don't blame you at all.**

**Retro Fan will know this - "They call me Sonic" SEGASonic to be exact lol**

**Please Read & Review to suggest who should send the next batch of letters.**


	12. From Your Super Saiyan Rival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**Suggest by Guest Reviewer, PAO**

* * *

**Dear: Sonic**

I AM THE ULTIMATE SUPER SAIYAN

Though Vegeta did say your power level was only _a little_ OVER 9000

So... I guess we're cool

Happy Birthday

**From Goku, The Ultimate Super Saiyan**

* * *

**DRAGON DRAGON, BALL DRAGON, DRAGON BALL Z**

**Please Read & Review and leave your suggestions for the next batch of letters**


	13. From Your Blue Counterpart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Blue Blur**

Hey there!

I felt it would be nice it send you letter after being in a whole crossover comic together. I hope it turns out great!

I hope you enjoy your 22nd Birthday... more I enjoyed mine... Capcom -_-

**From: The Blue Bomber, Megaman**

**P.S** Hope you get invited back to Smash Bros. now it can be a four-way duel between me, you and Mario and the Wii Fit Trainer- The Ultimate Battle! HAHA!

* * *

**Since Worlds Collide came out I thought it would be fitting for Megaman to send a letter. And I've come to realised how similar the are, they pretty much float in the same boat when it comes to popularity these days, but let's hope Smash Bros. changes that!**

**And for all who didn't see the E3 trailer, the Wii Fit Trainer is officially a playable character in Smash 4... I let that moment sink for you Fanboys.**

**Please Read and Review**


	14. From Your Fan's Character

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**Suggested by Bearvalley3366(Sorry in advance****)**

* * *

**Dear:** Sonic

Happy Birthday...

Even though you don't know me... well you will, but just in a teenaged girl's alternate dimensional fanfic of your world... _anyway_ you probably get the deal and get this ALOT.

But either way I want to say that I hope you enjoy your 22nd Anniversary and thank you, because if it wasn't for you I don't think I would have been created by my amazing, but weird creator (Although sometimes I think people wish that all of us weren't created in the first place, but it is nice to know that some people like us!).

I wish you good luck for all of future adventures and hope I may go on some too!

Happy Birthday!

**From:** Mari the Hedgehog, on behalf of ALL the OCs and Sonic Fan Characters out there.

* * *

**If you didn't know, Mari here is my OC and is part of the HATRED of the Sonic Fanbase that is OCs.**

**Ah well... even though they'll never be excepted, I cannot deny that they're not fun to make.**

**Please Read & Review**


	15. From Your Favourite Song Writers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**Suggested By Nate the Werehog**

* * *

**Dear:** Sonic

Hey, it's us, Johnny and Jun

ハイ

We just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful musical opportunities that you helped bring us!

それはソニック3のためではなかった場合、うん、私は私が作ったとは思わない、私が構成したクールな曲のいずれか

Then I wouldn't have met Jun or started the band.

40をつぶす

Open Your Heart!

生きることと学ぶこと!

Sonic Heroes and What I'm made of!

私は...私のすべてと引き返すことはありません!

Knight of the Wind and Live Life!

Those AWESOME songs wouldn't have been made if it wasn't for you!

だからありがとう

And most importantly Happy 22nd

誕生日おめでとう！

And continue to rock out!

**From:** Johnny Gioeli and Jun Senoue from Crush 40

* * *

**What an awesome band with a awesome name, crush 40 is BOSS. **

**And since Jun is Japanese and, to my knowledge doesn't speak that much English, so I made him speak in Japanese, cool huh. Where would the world be without Google Translate; I know, every language student would have failed miserably lol. **

**Please Read & Review as we FINALLY get to Sonic's main friends letters saving the best for last.**


	16. From Your Best Buddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**Suggest by almost everyone in the reviews**

**The moment you've ALL been waiting for- the important people!**

* * *

**Dear:** Sonic

I've known you for almost as long as I've been guarding the Master Emerald. And before you start laughing.

YES I've been guarding the Master Emerald for that long, and I can't believe I haven't gone crazy from knowing you for this long.

Or my limbs are still intact.

But anyway I do... value our friendship even when I decide not to show it.

The point is that we've been friends for as long as we have been rivals.

Let our rivalry never die.

**From:** Knuckles

* * *

**Awwww Knuckles. I think he was at his best in Heroes, because he was more chill, though he did start neglecting the M.E which goes against his whole character arch and started liking rap music, but ah well.**

**Please Read & Review.**


	17. From Your 'Girlfriend'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**To:** My darling Sonic!

Hi Sonic

I wanted to be the first person to send you a birthday letter, but one certain author HAD to be lazy!

_**Sorry Amy**_

But its always good to save the best for last

_**Actually third to last...**_

WHATEVER!

The point is, I hope you have an amazing day and hopefully we can spend the WHOLE day together, just the two of us. Awww

And maybe a year from now we can get married on this very day or on my birthday. Wouldn't that be great

Any way, Happy Birthday Sonic!

**From**: Your soon-to-be girlfriend, Amy Rose xoxoxoxox

* * *

**Oh Amy, your such a delight and relief to the Sonic Series(Sonic X especially)**

**Please Read and Review**


	18. From Your Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**Suggested by almost everyone in the review se****ction- Tails! Of I'd never forget him!**

* * *

**Dear: Sonic**

I've known you for as long I can remember. My intelligence and our friendship is something I'd never ever trade.

I owe alot for helping me build up my confidence and appreciate my two tails,

but most importantly make me experience true friendship.

I hope that we'll be best friends for another 22 years.

I mean we're one of the most famous duos in video game history*.

Happy Birthday Sonic!

**From:** Miles "Tails" Prower

* * *

**Tails used to be my favourite Sonic character... I wonder what happened to that?**

***IGN approved**

**Please Read & Review**


	19. From Your Worst Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Spiky Rat **

You.. You Pesky Hedgehog!

Not only do you keep foiling my awesome plans, but you also make these fanboys forget about ME!

It's my birthday to you know.

Its bad enough that I get nothing on my birthday, but its even worse that I have to share the day with you.

Until pigs are able to fly your not getting a single Happy Birthday from me.

But I do have hope that I'll beat you one day.

So let's keep at it until that should come (and that day should _will_ come soon)

**From:** The gentleman genius Dr. Eggman

* * *

**Eggman, so naive, but I give him an A for effort and perseverance.**

**When I realised Eggman and Sonic technically had the same birthday, I was like- OMG!**

**Please Read & Review**


	20. From Your Toxic Sniffing Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear: Sonic**

Have you seen Froggy?

I've been looking for him everywhere.

Also. Happy Birthday.

**From: Big**

P.S. Tell me if you've seen him

* * *

Please don't kill me.


	21. From Your Biggest Fans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear:** Sonic

You mean more to us than just a video game character

You have been an inspiration to us whether we started playing the classics or just started with Generations.

Your heart and determination is something to be desired.

And your speed and attitude is what makes you so cool!

Whether kicking Eggman's butt or just... race car driving...

You will always be remembered.

I hope you stay for a VERY long time.

**From:** A Sonic Fan on behalf of all of us!

* * *

**AWWWW soooo sweet!**

**Last letter, who could it be?**

**Please Read & Review**


	22. From Your Favourite Blue Hedgehog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

* * *

**Dear:** Everyone

I don't know about you, but I'm feelin' tweety-twooooo

...

Noboby likes Taylor

_**NO Sonic, Not today**_

Taylor Swift aside, I just wanted to say thanks for all the cool (and some disturbing) birthday letters and deaths threats that you have sent me.

Appreciate it!

It's been great so far and here's to another 22 years!

**From: **The Blue Blur, Sonic

**P.S. **Stay way past cool

* * *

**Taylor Swift... 22... The main reason I made this story... Breakfast at midnight and dressing up like hipsters... seems legit.**

**And so it finally ends, the fanfic ended before the midnight of Sonic's birthday, so I technically wasn't late.**

**Thank you for all the support and to all to reviewed.**

**Special Thanks to The Hidden Flare, Ultimate Sliver Fan and Princess Flare the Fox, Bearvalley3365 and also others ****who have made their suggestions to this story**

**But now its my turn to say... **

**Happy Birthday Sonic!**

**WOOHOO!**

**Please Read & Review and enjoy all my other story once I decide to update.**


End file.
